Miss you Tęsknię
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Moja wersja odcinka "The Pain in the heart". Bones ucieka po uderzeniu Bootha. Czy pójdzie za nią? Czy będą razem? Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not owe 'Bones', neither the "Miss You" by Natalia Lesz.


_Miss You_

_I am raw inside/jestem obolała wewnętrznie_

_And strangely lonely in this space/i niesamowicie samotna w tej przestrzeni_

_Empty bottles, dirty place/puste butelki, obskurne miejsce_

_Still here....I miss you/wciąż tutaj... tęsknię za tobą_

_And I am out again/i znowu wychodzę_

_To look for you among your friends/by szukać cię gdzieś pośród twoich znajomych_

_They glance my way, as if to say-/oni spoglądają na mnie, jak gdyby chcieli powiedzieć_

_"You're still here..." ...I miss you/"wciąż tu jesteś..." ...tęsknię za tobą_

_Restless night/bezsenna noc_

_Remembering the things you said/przypominam sobie rzeczy, które mówiłeś_

_I thank you for and won't forget/za które ci dziękuję i nigdy nie zapomnę_

_Still here....I miss you/wciąż tutaj... tęsknię za tobą_

Siedziała na kanapie, dookoła niej walały się puste butelki, chusteczki oraz zdjęcia; wzięła urlop, nie była w stanie pracować, nie chciała pracować, nie z innym agentem. Angela przychodziła do niej codziennie, aby sprawdzić jak sobie radzi, ale Bones przestała jej otwierać drzwi, spędzała cały dzień na kanapie, wpatrzona w okno, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Dotychczas wszyscy ją opuszczali, wszyscy bez wyjątku. Ale on obiecał... obiecał, że nigdy nie odejdzie, że zawsze będzie przy niej... Ale zostawił ją; zostawił ją samą. Tylko po co? Bez niego nie miała po co żyć. Po co ratował jej marne życie, teraz ona musi siedzieć sama, bez niego. On miał dla kogo żyć, miał Parkera, a ona ... ta kula była przeznaczona dla niej. To ona powinna była ją dostać, ona, nie on... Wszystko przez jego cholerne zachowania samca alfa, gdyby nie potrzeba chronienia jej, teraz nie musiałaby tu siedzieć sama, nie musiałaby cierpieć... Nie siedziałaby w brudnym mieszkaniu, na kanapie, ze łzami płynącymi po policzkach. Myślała, że wypłakała już wszystkie, lecz nowe nadal napływały jej do oczu. Nie miała na nic siły, nie miała siły wstać, nie miała siły myśleć, jeść. Schudła, schudła bardzo. Chuda dotąd Bones, zamieniła się w jeden ze szkieletów które sama badała. Tęskniła za nim każdego, jednego dnia, każdego cholernego dnia myślała o nim, płakała, oglądała zdjęcia. Wiedziała, że to nieracjonalne, ale nie mogła na to nic poradzić. 'To ja powinnam była dostać tę kulę" myślała, 'Ona była dla mnie..." nie potrafiła się z tym uporać, nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć,nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć, że to wszystko straciła. Straciła partnera, straciła przyjaciela, lecz przede wszystkim straciła także miłość swojego życia, jedyną prawdziwą miłość, w którą, tak uparcie powtarzała, że nie wierzy. A w dodatku nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała i nigdy już nie powie... Przed oczami przesuwały jej się sceny z ich życia, a każda następna sprawiała jeszcze większy ból. Była zmęczona, zmęczona płaczem, zmęczona życiem. Sen nie przynosił ukojenia. Budziła się z niego co chwilę, budziła się z pięknych snów, w których ponownie byli razem, rozwiązywali sprawy... a rzeczywistość tak bardzo bolała...W końcu udało jej się zapaść w niespokojny sen, kołysana przez padający deszcz i wiejący wiatr.

_I know its time/wiem, to czas_

_That I am OK/kiedy jest już ze mną ok_

_But they can tell/ale oni mogą potwierdzić, że_

_I am bitting on my fingernails.../obgryzam paznokcie_

_Still here...I miss you/wciąż tutaj... tęsknię za tobą_

Rano obudziło ją pukanie do drzwi, zerwała sie z łóżka, w nadziei, że to Booth. Jednak po chwili bezwzględna rzeczywistość uderzyła ze zdwojona siłą. To nie może być On... on nie żyje... Łzy zaczęły płynąc po twarzy ponownie, miała już tego dość... ponowne pukanie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. szybko wytarła drzwi i otworzyła.

"Oh, Sweetie." powiedziała Angela, która doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej przyjaciółka płakała. Jednak nie powiedziała nic więcej, doskonale wiedziała, że jeśli ponownie zacznie o tym rozmawiać, Brennan wykopie ją szybciej niż zdąży powiedzieć przepraszam.

"Po co przyszłaś?" spytała chłodno Temprance.

"Dziś kończy Ci się urlop, przyszłam żeby Ci przypomnieć i..." zaczęła Angela.

"Wiem o tym. Więc jeśli to wszystko to żegnam" wtrąciła Bones, wiedziała że rani przyjaciółkę, ale był to jedyny sposób, aby jak najszybciej się jej pozbyć.

"Kochanie wiem, ale dzisiaj jest pogrzeb, pomyślałam, że może..."

"Nie, nie idę. Dziękuję, że przyszłaś, spotkamy się w pracy." ponownie przerwała Brennan, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza dyskutować na ten temat.

"Ok, w takim razie do zobaczenia."

Gdy tylko Brennan zamknęła drzwi, osunęła się na ziemię, łzy pociekły strumieniami. To wszystko tak niesamowicie bolało, nie wiedziała jak długo będzie mogła to jeszcze znieść...

W pracy przybrała swoja dawną pozę , pozę zimnej profesjonalistki. Nic jej nie ruszało, używała więcej naukowego żargonu niż zwykle. Przynajmniej coś odrywało ją od myślenia, mogła zająć czymś myśli choć na chwilę. Jednak nie na długo, wkrótce wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać na pogrzeb i jakimś cudem udało im się wyciągnąć ją ze sobą. Stała wiec teraz nad grobem, wpatrzona w trumnę. Starała się nie rozpłakać, licytowała w myśli wszystkie kości i ich urazy jakie pamiętała, to nie było miejsce na rozpacz, nie tu, nie przy wszystkich... Starała się być twarda, tak jak kiedyś... Ale wszystko zostało przerwane, ceremonia została przerwana. wszystko działo się tak szybko, oficer walczący z facetem, upadająca trumna, manekin, czapka oficera... Booth? W jednej chwili świat stanął na głowie. Jak to możliwe, przecież on nie żyje... to musi być kolejny sen, wyjątkowo okropny. Zaraz się z niego obudzę, obudzę się... a jednak nic się nie stało. Nie obudziła się. W jednej chwili wszystko stało się jasne. Upozorował swoją śmierć, upozorował, aby dorwać jakiegoś przestępce. Zobaczyła go stojącego naprzeciw niej. Zrobiła pierwszą rzecz jaka przyszła jej do głowy, uderzyła go z całej siły w twarz, a potem wybiegła. Byle jak najdalej, po policzkach spływały jej łzy, mieszanina łez smutku, szczęścia, gniewu, ulgi, wściekłości... Słyszała, że jest tuż za nią, wpadła do lasku otaczającego cmentarz w nadziei, że uda jej się ukryć wśród drzew. Po chwili oparła się o drzewo, pozwoliła lecieć łzą. Słyszała go z oddali, szukał jej, miała nadzieję, że nie znajdzie...

"Bones" znalazł ją, stał tuż za nią. Pozostawił jej decyzję. Odwróciła się.

"Czego chcesz?" warknęła gniewnie, ocierając łzy.

"Bones, ja...ty... powinnaś była wiedzieć... myślałem, że wiesz..." zaczął niepewnie.

"Powinnam widzieć? Ciekawe, a niby kto miał mnie o tym poinformować??? Nawet nie przyszło Ci do głowy, żeby zadzwonić. Pozwoliłeś, abym uwierzyła, że nie żyjesz! A teraz zjawiasz się jakby nigdy nic!" wykrzyknęła mu prosto w twarz. Przeraził się, jeszcze nigdy nie widział w niej tylu uczuć. Jednocześnie wydawała się taka drobna. Strasznie schudła od ostatniego spotkania, miał wrażenie, że silniejszy powiew wiatru może ją złamać w pół.

"Zostawiłem listę... mieli Cie poinformować. Miałaś wiedzieć..."

"Listę? Listę?!" zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. "Komu zostawiłeś listę? Nikt mi nic nie powiedział... zresztą to już nie ważne" nie panowała już nad swoim głosem, nad łzami także.

"Bones, przepraszam..."położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, odwróciła się na pięcie chcąc odejść. Nie była w stanie kontrolować swoich łez, które teraz płynęły nieprzerwanie.

"Bones, proszę posłuchaj, to naprawdę nie moja wina... miałaś wiedzieć" mówił jak zacięta płyta.

Tego już była dla Brennan za wiele "Nie twoja wina? A niby czyja moja? Moja wina, że płakałam każdą jedną minutę, moja wina, że nie byłam w stanie przestać o Tobie myśleć, choćby na sekundę? Przepraszam, to moja wina, że kiedykolwiek pokazałam uczucia. Więcej tego nie zrobię!" wykrzyczała.

Seeley nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, nie było słów, które mogłyby cofnąć czas, nie było żadnego sposobu... "Naprawdę przepraszam, ale obiecuję, że już nigdy..."

"Obiecujesz?! Już raz obiecałeś i złamałeś obietnicę! Po co ja Ci w ogóle wtedy uwierzyłam! Więc nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać. Nie potrzebuję po raz kolejny przechodzić tego samego! Więc proszę Cie odejdź i zostaw mnie w spokoju..." głos zaczął jej się łamać, osunęła się na ziemię, położyła głowę na kolanach i ukryła w ramionach. Pozwoliła łzą lecieć. Była wściekła, czuła się upokorzona. Całe dwa tygodnie wierzyła, że jest martwy. Te dwa tygodnie były jednymi z najgorszych w jej życiu. A on zjawia się teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic... Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła, tak bardzo pragnęła, aby był z nią ponownie. Jednak kiedy już jest, nic nie jest takie jak powinno być, nic... Poczuła, że obejmują ja silne ramiona, poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Przytuliła się do niego całym ciałem, drżała. A on ją po prostu trzymał, bez żadnych zbędnych słów. Nie były mu potrzebne. Już zdobył potwierdzenie tego na co tak długo czekał. Wiedział już, że nie jest sam, wiedział że ona czuje to samo. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy "Kocham Cię" wyszeptał w jej włosy. Brennan lekko uniosła głowę, napotkała jego czułe spojrzenie, czuła oddech na swojej twarzy. 'Czy on właśnie powiedział, to co myślę?' przez jej głowę przelatywało tysiące myśli. Booth delikatnie otarł kciukiem jej łzy, patrzył prosto w oczy. Poczuła jego wargi na swoich. W delikatnym, nieśmiałym pocałunku. Jego słodkie usta wydawały się pytać 'mogę?'. Pozwoliła mu, odpowiedziała tym samym. Odwzajemniła pocałunek i wyszeptała "Ja też Cie kocham".

Obudziła się ze snu, powróciło uczucie przerażenia. Kolejny sen... tylko nie to... łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. To nie może być prawda, to nie mógł być tylko sen... nagle poczuła silną rękę na talii. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła śpiącego Bootha. To nie był sen, na szczęście nie był. To wszystko wydarzyło sie wczoraj i jest prawdziwe. Jedna samotna łza potoczyła się po jej policzku. Tym razem była to łza szczęścia.

_KONIEC_


End file.
